


Futa Gine x harem challenge

by Joey420



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/F, Futanari, Ginexharem - Freeform, Multi, super saiyan 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so here's a futa Gine x harem challenge for anyone who is interested or just looking for ideas or inspiration so please give my challenge a chance. I would really appreciate it.
Relationships: Ginexharem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Futa Gine x harem challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you accept the challenge.

Ok so here's the challenge. And its a smut with plot challenge ok. Ok so what if Gine the mother of Goku was a futanari and went with Goku to earth. After years of living and training, Gine had become the protector of earth along with Goku and had captured the hearts of 3 to 5 beautiful woman who she takes as her lovers and brides and starts a new family with. Watch as Gine becomes the strongest female warrior in her universe and makes her family bigger. Ok so Gine will learn super saiyan 1,2,3 and 4 and you can decide her last two transformation ok. As for the harem you can choose up to 3 to 5 women to be lovers for Gine.


End file.
